This Moment
by angelofstargatesg-1
Summary: Sam's lost her memory, and is in a constant turmoil between remembering or starting over. CHAPTER 5 IS NOW COMPLETED and POSTED! (My First FanFic!)
1. Dead

This Moment  
  
Chapter 1: She stared at the wall.  
  
It still didn't give her any answers, or at least the ones she wanted.  
  
Dead. He was dead.  
  
She had watched him die, and she was still numb.  
  
Flashbacks of the battle paraded through her thoughts.  
  
"Carter, watch out!" Jack pushed her out of the way as the staff blast struck him fatally in the side.  
  
"Man down! Man down! I repeat, Colonel O'Neil is down!" She shouted into the walkie-talkie. "Send reinforcements!"  
  
"Hang on, sir!" Sam ripped a piece of fabric for her jacket, pressing it onto the wound to stop the blood.  
  
Jack reached up slowly and touched her face.  
  
"Sam...."  
  
She stopped and looked full into the face of her CO. "Sir?"  
  
"I'm not going to make it back, Sam."  
  
"Don't say that, sir! Don't say that! You're going to make it back.. if it's the last thing I have to do.... Jack..."  
  
She pulled his hand off her face and kissed it, no matter how blood-stained and dirty it was.  
  
"Sam... I want you to know... I....love you."  
  
She faintly smiled, "Jack.. I love you, too. But you can't leave me dammit! Not now!"  
  
"I'm... sorry."  
  
Jack died.  
  
Sam burst into tears, but pulled his body to the the tress. The blasts had stopped, but she had heard a glider in the distance.   
  
Sam cradled his hand in her hands, washing his face with tears.  
  
Jack..... My Jack..... gone.  
  
UNAUTHORIZED OFFWORLD GATE ACTIVATION!  
  
Sam was jolted into reality.  
  
MAJOR CARTER TO THE GATE ROOM!  
  
Duty called.  
  
~*~  
  
It had only been hours since SG-1 had come back from P3X-9217. Jack had been dead for... she didn't even want to think about it.  
  
"What is it, sir?" Hammond turned as Carter came into the control room.  
  
"The Tok'ra. I think you father came with them; go greet him, Major," Hammond smiled, something he rarely ever did.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"He came all this way to give you a present and you won't even go get it?!" Hammond exclaimed, becoming a little impatient.  
  
"Sir??" Sam was more confused than ever, now.  
  
"GO, Major! That is an order."  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
Sam left the control room, and headed into where the Stargate was kept.   
  
"Dad?!" Sam exclaimed as Jacob Carter/Selmac turned to see his daughter enter.  
  
"Hey, honey! How have you been?"  
  
"Jack died, Daddy. How do you think I am?"  
  
"You probably feel like crap. But I brought you something, actually it's a someone, who might make you feel better." Jacob/Selmac smiled at her, and nodded toward the hooded figure who had come through the gate with him.  
  
"Dad! You fixed me up with one of your Tok'ra friends?" Sam sighed and gasped at the same time, straining her brain for a possible explanation of everyone's weird behavior toward her.  
  
"Umm.. No." Jacob turned and spoke to the figure. "I think she's ready now!"  
  
The hooded figure tossed back the covering that had hidden his face from sight.  
  
Sam gasped. Her heart seemed to stop beating, and time had slowed down.  
  
It can't be! But.. it is..  
  
Jack.  
  
"Welcome back, Colonel O'Neil!" Hammond's voice sounded through the speakers.  
  
Sam turned to see Daniel, Janet, and Teal'c standing with the General.   
  
They knew, and they hid it from me. Why wasn't I told that the Tok'ra had a sarcophagus?  
  
"It's good to be back, sir," Jack's voice rang through Sam's head.  
  
She turned to stare at Jack. He was alive. She couldn't believe it. Her heart raced with the words he had spoken to her before.  
  
I love you.  
  
Sam turned and ran from the room, feeling as though her head would explode.  
  
"What's up with her?" Jack asked. 


	2. Unbelieving

Chapter 2: Back in her room, Sam stared at her favorite staring wall, unbelieving.  
  
Carter, watch out!  
  
..if it's the last thing I do... Jack.  
  
Sam, I love you.  
  
You can't leave me now dammit!  
  
Memories, all painful, stung her. She closed her eyes, praying that it would all be a dream, that Jack would still be dead. That....  
  
Wait a minute! What am I thinking? How could I leave the room like that? I love that man, and now that he's back from the dead, I'm just going to run out on him like I'm scared? I've seen worse things happen then see a dead man return tot he land of the living!  
  
She opened her eyes. The wall still gave no answer.  
  
"He's alive..." it was the first time she had spoken those words.  
  
MY JACK'S ALIVE!!!!  
  
"See anything interesting?" a voice startled her from her reverie.  
  
She rose and turned to see Jack leaning in the door frame. Her heart jumped to her throat. She was sure her temperature rose 3 degrees. Her aqua-blue eyes held tears.  
  
"Colonel... I didn't see you...." her voice cracked. "Oh, Jack! I can't pretend anymore!"  
  
Instantly he was by her side.   
  
"Sam."  
  
She shivered with delight as he said her name.  
  
"Say it again, oh, say it again! My name, I love to hear it on your lips!"  
  
"Samantha."  
  
"Oh, Jack!"  
  
She threw her arms around his neck, and he pulled her close. The passionate kiss ever made took place just then.   
  
She was the first to pull away.  
  
"Jack.. I.."  
  
She looked at the ground, her hands, her feet, anywhere but his face. She was sure those gorgeous eyes were staring at her with as much love as she had for him.   
  
The wall still told her no answer.  
  
"I know."  
  
She collapsed into his arms once again, wishing the moment could last forever.  
  
"Jack..."  
  
She felt his heart beat underneath the fabric of his shirt. The warmth that radiated from him gave her new life. She was sure that her heart had died when Jack did, but now...  
  
"Sam.."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She looked into his face with innocence and the purest love.  
  
"Things will be different from now on."  
  
"What do you mean?" She pulled away abruptly. She looked at the wall, her staring wall.  
  
The wall did not respond.  
  
"I'm resigning from the Air Force, and the SGC."  
  
"WHAT!!!" Sam gasped, her heart nearly breaking through her chest.  
  
Is he doing this for me? It's all my fault if he gives it up! I can't let him do this!  
  
"I have nothing that I want to stay for, Sam. I want you, and I can't have you if I stay in the Air Force."  
  
"I'll quit! You don't have to; Jack, this is your dream!"  
  
"No, Sam. Just before I died, I realized what my dream was. The dream that I had been ignoring all of my life."  
  
Sam looked into the face of the man that she had loved since the day they met, willing his answer to be the one she expected.  
  
"You."  
  
She grasped his hands within her own, vowing to never let go.  
  
Jack bent onto one knee, and letting go of one of her hands, reached into his pocket for the black velvet box that he knew was there.  
  
"Jack..." Sam said warily, knowing what was coming next.  
  
He opened the box, revealing a stunning diamond engagement ring.  
  
"Oh.. Jack...!"  
  
"Sam, ever since the day I met you, I have loved you with all my heart. I thought I could never love again, but I did. What I'm saying is, Samantha Carter, will you marry me?"  
  
~*~  
  
The suspense; can you take it?  
  
Reviews, Reviews, Reviews! I'll finish chapter three then!!! 


	3. Memories

Well, Here it is folks. The third chapter of This Moment. I know, I know. It took me FOREVER to get it up, but hey, give me a break. You guys are demanding. Just so you know, the sequel to Dear Jack is coming up soon, so get ready for some more Stargate fun!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Stargate SG-1, the characters, the Stargate, or any of the other stuff that I usually write (poop). If I did own Stargate, there would be a whole lot more Sam and Jack scenes, and Daniel would have a decent girlfriend, and Teal'c, well, he's fine. The ideas are all mine though.  
  
Chapter 3: Memories.  
  
Damn these infernal memories!  
  
They flooded every inch of Sam's mind, forcing her to remember.  
  
Capt. Carter, meet Colonel Jack O'Neil.  
  
But sir! We can't do that!  
  
Carter, that's an order!  
  
It's the Gou'ald, sir!  
  
Carter, give me hand with this will ya?  
I can fix the reactor, sir, I just need more time!  
  
For cryin' out loud!  
  
Jack....  
  
Major Samantha Carter. That's got a ring to it, doesn't it?  
  
It's our only hope, sir.   
  
Sam, I have loved you since the day we met.  
  
I will not leave you behind, sir!  
  
Samantha Carter, will you marry me?  
  
Oh... Jack....  
  
Sam could not understand these memories, or why the pushed their way into her mind, but as quickly as she lived them, they were gone. For the first time in a long time, Sam wanted them to come back.  
  
Why did they disappear?  
  
The bright lights of the infirmary flashed in Sam's eyes, forcing her awake.  
  
"Where am I?" blocking the light with her arm.  
  
Forget where am I, who am I? What am I doing here? What's going to happen to me? Why can't I remember anything?  
  
"You're in the infirmary," the voice of Dr. Janet Frasier penetrated her thoughts, "You had quite the fall back there. You fainted in your room, probably from stress exhaustion. How do you feel?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Sam, it's me, Janet. Don't you remember....," Janet stopped herself, wondering if it could possibly be....,"Sam, what do you remember?"  
  
Sam stared at Janet, not knowing how to respond to this stranger that asked her questions. Was this person supposed to mean something to her? Sam wasn't sure.  
  
What do I say? The truth? That I don't remember a damn thing, and that I have no clue who I am?  
  
Sam spoke the dreaded word that Janet thought she had been prepared for.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Janet turned from the beside of Carter, and ran to the phone on the wall.  
  
"Get General Hammond down here stat! We have an emergency!"  
  
Janet hung up, and faced the innocent-looking Carter. We're screwed, she thought to herself.  
  
~*~  
  
"What exactly are you telling me, Doctor? That Major Carter has amnesia?" Hammond hollered to the Janet's end of the debriefing table. He almost never actually talked.  
  
"That's precisely what I'm telling you, sir. Major Carter has amnesia, and a severe case of it, too," Janet looked across the table to Daniel, who was studying her face carefully.  
  
"Is there any possible explanation for how she could have contracted amnesia?" Hammond looked at the Doctor, but he was addressing all those in the room.  
  
"General Hammond, Major Carter did seem to be under great stress after seeing Colonel O'Neil die. She also was quite upset when she met him alive. It is possible that the stress overcame her and completely erased her memory," Teal'c reasoned.  
  
"Teal'c's right, Sam was under a lot of stress, especially since Jack came back from the dead," Daniel pushed Teal'c's point.  
  
Jack was fed up with people commenting that Sam's amnesia had been caused by his returning from the dead.  
  
"For cryin' out loud! If you want to blame it on me, go ahead! It's not like I'm in the room in the first place!" Jack ran his hand through his hair impatiently, wishing he could punch Daniel's face in.   
  
Jack turned as a commotion was heard outside the door to the debriefing room.  
  
"Let me in! You can't just keep me out here! I probably have security clearance! And I'm probably a higher rank than you are!"  
  
"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I'm going to have to escort you back to the infirmary."  
  
"Get you hands off me! I could have you court-marshaled for assaulting a higher ranking officer! Couldn't I?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am.."  
  
"Well, then get out of my way!"  
  
The door to the debriefing room burst open as Sam came in. A lieutenant followed in after her, apologizing to General Hammond.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but she insisted that she needed to be here."  
  
General Hammond looked sympathetically at the lieutenant. "It's alright. You're dismissed."  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
The door closed behind the lieutenant quietly as Hammond turned to look at Sam.  
  
"Just what do you think you're doing, Major Carter?" Hammond was furious. He turned to look at Dr. Frasier. "She's not even allowed out of the infirmary!"  
  
"Sir..." Jack started in, coming to Carter's defense.  
  
"General Hammond... that is your name, right?" Sam began.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"General Hammond, please, I know I needed to be here. I just felt it. I am supposed to be here, aren't I?" She looked at Jack for confirmation, but when she met his eyes, she stopped. A flicker of recognition passed in her eyes, and she grabbed the back of a nearby chair to steady herself as a black-out came upon her.  
  
Jack looked at her strangely. Janet rose from her end of the table and walked to Sam.  
  
"You shouldn't be here. Come on, let's get..."  
  
"No!" Carter pushed Janet's protective arm off. "I NEED to be here."  
  
General Hammond looked confusedly at Major Carter. "What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying," Sam began,"that I stay in this room with you all and Jack, I may get my memory back."  
  
Daniel sat up, and Teal'c mimicked his movements.  
  
"Major Carter, how did you remember Colonel O'Neil's name, if you have amnesia?" Teal'c asked her.  
  
"I think I know," Daniel intervened. "It was that black-out you just had, wasn't it? You remembered Jack's name when you saw his face and then had that black-out, right?"  
  
"I think so, " she looked warily at the General and at Janet.  
  
"Dr. Frasier, is this possible?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Sir, I'm can't tell for sure, unless we run some tests."  
  
"I have an idea," Jack spoke up from his corner of the room, where he had been standing, watching Carter, making sure she was okay. "Maybe if we take her to other places where she's been, her memory will come back?" He looked at Hammond, and then at Janet for an answer.  
  
"Sir? What do you think?" Janet asked the General.  
  
"Do you think it will work, Doctor?"  
  
"We could always try, sir."  
  
Hammond turned to Jack, and gave him the answer Jack had been praying for.  
  
"SG-1, you have a go."  
  
~*~ 


	4. Secret

Howdy, folks! Here it is, the long-awaited, and much anticipated, fourth chapter of This Moment. Sorry it took so long, but I've been in depression, and A LOT of weird things have happened to me lately. The first sentence just hit me the other day, and I said to myself, there it is! The fourth chapter! Terribly sorry if it's too long, but I was on a role!  
  
DISCLAIMER: don't own Stargate, poo-poo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: Sam ran her hand over the dust-covered picture frame.  
  
I know him, she thought as she touched the face in the picture, why can't I remember his name?  
  
A voice broke into her thoughts.  
  
"That's your dad, Sam."   
  
Sam turned to see Colonel O'Neil behind her. "I still can't remember anything, Jack. It's so hard!"  
  
Jack's heart skipped a beat whenever she called him Jack, and he almost wished that she would never get her memory back.  
  
"Hey," he said reaching over to put an arm around her, which she gratefully snuggled up against. "It's okay. None of us expect you to get your memory back that soon. These things take time. Which we have a lot of, so.. keep looking. Maybe going into your room will help?"  
  
She smiled up at him, and he was sure that his heart had stopped,"That's a good idea. I'll go there now."  
  
She stepped from his embrace and into the hallway. She stopped and seemed to be in thought. Just when Jack was going to point her room out to her, she turned to it, and went in. Jack decided to stay in the living room and wait for her.   
  
It's probably better that I'm out here anyway, Jack reasoned to himself, I only came with her to give her some help when she needed it-right?  
  
Sam entered her room cautiously, unsure of what was going to happen. What she saw was a neat-as-a-pin room, with everything in its proper place. She went over to her closet, opened the door, and saw the same was with her clothes. Everything neatly lined up, by color and by season. Most of her clothes were in garment bags.  
  
Looking at this now,Sam thought, it makes me sick. Once I get my memory back... why don't I just do it now? Jack said we had plenty of time. I can reorganize my entire closet so that way it looks like a normal person's!  
  
Sam laughed, and began pulling boxes from the top shelf. One fell on her head, and black, leather-bound book fell open on the floor.  
  
Hmmm, what's this? It looks like a journal. It could be mine... I should probably read this. It could help me with my memory-loss!  
  
She opened the journal to a random entry and began to read:  
  
"14 Feb 04: Dear Jack (Jack?! Sam thought, Why would I write Dear Jack?), You surprised me today, Jack. I wasn't expecting all those decorations and the giant banner and all the stuffed animals and the flowers and the candy... I wasn't expecting any of it. But I love you even more for it. To think Jack, to think that... if it weren't for those stupid regulations, we could be happy together. It's not like we aren't now, but we aren't. I sigh for you Jack. I sigh for me. I sigh for us. I love you, Jack O'Neil. There's truly no one quite like you."  
  
Sam dropped the book to the floor in disbelief. She grabbed her bed post to steady herself.  
  
I remember that, Sam smiled, and looking around the room, she noticed that a lot of what she had, Jack had given her. I love him. Or I'm supposed to. I can't love him if I don't remember feeling love for him. Oh, it would be terrible if I fell in love with someone else and then got my memory back!  
  
Jack stood in the doorway.  
  
"You okay, Sam? You've been in here for quite awhile," he looked concerned for her, and Sam felt her heart leap.  
  
Why did my heart just do that? Sam tried to figure out what was going on with her. Maybe I do remember loving him or... maybe my heart does, but my mind doesn't.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine. Just trying to reorganize my closet. I realized I don't like it the way it is. I was pulling down some boxes, and I found this."   
  
Sam bent over, and picked up the black book. "It's my journal." She handed it out to Jack, but he pushed it away.  
  
"I can't read this, Sam. Besides, it's not my memory that needs to come back."  
  
She smiled at him faintly, and then put the book on her bed.  
  
"You hungry? I'm famished. We could go down to O'Malley's, that's this bar that we love going to... Hey, what's the matter?"  
  
Sam's face turned as she tried to hide her tear-stained face from his prying eyes. "You wouldn't understand."  
  
Jack reached out and grabbed her shoulder, turning her to face him. His heart dropped when he saw her tears. "You don't know what I don't understand, Sam. Tell me. I'm here for you. You know that."   
  
He pulled her into a hug, and she let the tears fall, soaking his jacket and shirt.  
  
"Jack... it's... so much to take in all at once. Realizing that you don't remember anything, and then finding out that you have all these people who care about you, and know about your life, but you don't. Then, you fall in love with the guy you're supposed to be in love with in the first place, but you don't remember loving him. Ever. It hurts, Jack, it hurts so much."  
  
Sam looked up into his chocolate-brown eyes, and she felt more love than she ever thought was humanly possible.  
  
What's it about him that just drives me insane? Sam mused. I'm supposed to be a scientific genius; why can't I figure this out?  
  
Revelation smacked Sam upside the head in an instant.  
  
Maybe this is a second chance. Maybe... I'm supposed to start my life over. Leave the Air Force, do something else. But... what'll become of Jack.. and our relationship? I have a second chance.. this could be the only way that we can be together....  
  
Sam smiled, and Jack sighed with relief. She had gotten a faraway look on her face, and Jack wasn't sure what to do.  
  
"Are you okay, Sam? I mean, if this is going to be a problem for you, we can always go back to the SGC."  
  
"No!" Sam said abruptly, but flashing a killer smile covered it up. "What were you saying about O'Malley's?"  
  
"It's this bar that we, being SG-1, love going to. I thought if you were hungry we could go there. It's also a place that can bring back memories. It does that for me all the time," Jack gave a little laugh and squeezed Sam's hand.  
  
"Sure. I'd love to go, and I am kind of hungry," Sam gave a responsive squeeze to Jack's hand, and pulled him to the doorway. "You coming or not?"  
  
Jack laughed, and followed Sam out of the room, pulling her door closed behind him.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sam sank into the plush seating of "SG-1's" booth in O'Malley's, and looked at her surroundings.  
  
"Nice place. I can kind of see why we come here a lot," she said as a tall, handsome, strapping man seated himself across from her.  
  
"Oh, and that would be?" the man said.  
  
"The scenery," she laughed, gesturing to him.  
  
"Scenery, huh, Sam? So what do I get to be, a topiary? And whatever I am, it has to be higher rank than you are."  
  
"Whatever, Jack," she laughed again, and stopped talking as a waitress came to get their orders. She looked at Jack in concern, not knowing what she liked.  
  
Jack nodded in confirmation, and Sam was glad he was with her. Knowing her mental state, she'd probably order something that she hated, or something that she was allergic to and end up poisoning herself.  
  
While Jack gave their order, Sam glanced around the bar once again. Something struck her as familiar, and she wanted the memory to surface before she lost the feeling.  
  
Suddenly, all it once, it came to her.  
  
It was a memory of having the armbands that increased SG-1's strength and speed, and of having a barroom brawl with Jack defending Sam because some guy was getting in her face. She remembered all the feelings she had, the anger that she held inside her, and how satisfying it was to here her opponent's nose crack beneath her fist.  
  
A black out washed over her, and Sam grabbed the edge of the table to steady herself.  
  
Jack reached out to steady her, and held her hand until the black out passed.  
  
"Sam," he said, his voice coated with concern for her, "Sam, are you alright? It was another one of those black-outs, wasn't it?"  
  
She nodded faintly, and opened her eyes slowly, still clutching the table and Jack's hand.  
  
"You want to talk about what you remembered?"  
  
Sam shook her head, and asked to be excused.  
  
Just when Jack was going to get up, she held out her hand to stop him. "I remember where the bathroom is, Jack. Just... wait for me here, okay?"  
  
He nodded, and she strode off to the restroom.   
  
Once inside the safety of the sinks and the toilets, Sam sunk to floor on her knees. Tears broke again, and uncontrollable sobs racked her body. She let loose a wave of emotion that she was sure she could not hold any longer. She stopped, and the last few hiccups and sobs subsided. She stood up, hastily composed herself and checked her makeup in the mirror.  
  
How can I keep this from Jack? How could I have kept this from everyone at the SGC? Isn't it obvious now? Why didn't I tell anyone? Especially Jack. He should know.  
  
Sam turned sideways in the mirror and checked her reflection.  
  
It's not that obvious. No wonder why no one caught on.  
  
She turned, and left the restroom, plastering a smile on her face that she hoped covered the fact that she remembered something that no one else even knew about.   
  
Jack caught her eye as she emerged from the crowd and waved her to their table.  
  
How can I keep this from him? He needs to know. Jack.... Oh, Jack! What am I going to do?  
  
*~*~*  
  
Ahh, the fourth chapter complete. You know what that means don't you? It's your turn to review! Come on, move your little pointer down to the left-hand side of you screen, press "go" You know you want to! : ) 


	5. Revealed

I know it's been an EXTERMELY long time since I last added a chapter to this story, but like I said before, I've been busy. Busy trying to find my muse! Have you seen him anywhere? He's big, scaly, got wings, gold, breathes fire? Seen him? He responds to the name 'Draco' so drop a line if you happen to see an adult dragon that speaks with an English accent, and knows some French. Without further ado, the story.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Stargate or any of the characters. Darn.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5: Sam shifted on the couch, rousing Jack from his sleep next to her.  
  
He looked down into her sleeping face, wondering what could be troubling her. She had been calling out all night in her sleep, saying something about the baby and how 'he' couldn't know.  
  
Whoever 'he' was, Jack was going to stay by Sam's side, not matter what anyone thought.   
  
"Jack. . . . . ?"  
  
He looked down at her, Sam's aqua eyes gazing up at him.  
  
"What are you still doing here?" She said softly, not wanting to offend him.  
  
"I didn't want you waking up in the morning alone, in a strange place," he responded, carefully pushing back a lock of blond hair.  
  
"This is my own home, Jack. . . but you're right. And I'm glad you're here."  
  
"Hey, Sam. . . you were talking in your sleep," Jack said as she began to rise, suddenly stopping, rigid in her upright position.  
  
"What did I say?" She asked warily, praying it wasn't what she thought it was.  
  
"You were saying something about a baby and saying that 'he' couldn't know. What I want to know,Sam, is, who is this 'he' you were talking about? Can you tell me? Do you remember?" he was gently prodding her, she knew, but she still wasn't sure how she should tell him.  
  
"I don't know where to begin."  
  
"Just try."  
  
"When we were in O'Malley's today, I had a black-out."  
  
Jack nodded in agreement.  
  
"I didn't tell you about what I remembered. What I remembered was the very first time that we were ever at O'Malley's. You know, the time that we had the armbands? I also remembered how we had that big fight and how you stood up for me when that guy was getting in my face."  
  
"I get the feeling that you're not telling me everything you know, Sam," Jack smiled faintly.  
  
"I know. I remembered that night, the night after the Za'tarc testing."  
  
"Oh." Jack looked down at his hands, suddenly embarrassed.   
  
"Jack," he looked up at her, "what I'm about to say next may make you want to leave."  
  
"I don't care- whatever it is, Sam, we're in this together," he emphasized the together.  
  
"I'm pregnant, Jack."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"SIR, WE HAVE TO GET HER MEMORY BACK!"  
  
"Jack, why are you being so damn insistent?"  
  
"I can't tell you that, General."  
  
"You better, Colonel, because if you don't, I'll have no choice. . . "  
  
". . .but to call the Tok'ra, sir. I KNOW that the memory recall devices that they have will help her. Why can't you understand this? Why can't you understand why it's so important to me?" Jack begged.  
  
"I'd understand more if you told me what was going on between you and Major Carter."  
  
Jack stopped in the beginning of a protest, his mouth open. General Hammond leaned forward on the desk, his chin resting on his fists.  
  
"I thought that would shut you up, Jack. Everyone on this goddamn base knows that there's something between you two. Maybe you don't realize it yet, but we all have and are counting on you," the General smiled.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Jack, I thought you were a lot smarter than this! I mean, from all your years hanging out with Major Carter, you think you would've learned something by now, but no. You haven't," Hammond smiled and leaned back in his comfy chair.  
  
"I'm still in the dark about what you're talking about, General. And you KNOW I don't like the dark," Jack crossed his arms across his chest and looked at Hammond. "Counting on me to what?"  
  
"You'll figure out sooner or later, Jack," Hammond turned in his chair to survey the bookcase behind his head, "you're dismissed."  
  
"But sir!"  
  
"DISMISSED!"  
  
Jack stalked out of the room, his boots pushing into the ground forcefully with every step. Hammond laughed, and lifted out of his chair. Walking over to the window that looked into the Gate Room, he smiled, beckoning to the sergeant that had happened to catch his watchful eye.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Jacob/Selmak nearly flew down the ramp as raced to General Hammond.  
  
"Where is she? Where's my baby?! I want to see her right now, George. I swear! Dammit! She lost her memory! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"  
  
George reached a comforting arm over the Tok'ra's shoulder. He spoke softly because he was sure that someone might be listening.  
  
"It's all part of the plan, Jacob, it's all part of the plan."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sam leaned back against the wall in her quarters in SGC, a pamphlet book of some kind in her hand. She closed her eyes and sighed. What the General had up his sleeve was the craziest thing that she had ever been a part of.   
  
Lying to Jack, she thought, how can I do that to him? Why would the General want me to do something like that to Jack? I don't even remember half the stuff I'm supposed to remember, how can he ask me to be part of this crazy scheme of his?  
  
"HEEEEEEYYY, Sam!!"  
  
Sam jumped, quickly shoving the book underneath her pillow before Jack came in.  
  
"Jack?!," Sam smiled at her supposed CO's behavior, "Why are you so upbeat?"  
  
"You'll never guess! Never ever guess!" Jack took her hands, pulling her off the bed and twirled her around the room.  
  
"Jack!" She laughed. "Just tell me!"  
  
"Well, I know this may be hard for you to understand, but someone very important is here. Someone who can help you get your memory back," Jack stopped dancing, and put his hands lovingly on her face.  
  
"Who?" She asked questioningly.   
  
"Your dad, Sam."  
  
"How can he help me?"  
  
"It's a long story, but I can explain it to you on the way!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room.  
  
She took one last glance at the pillow, shook her head, and left with Jack.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Review, Review, Review! Oh yeah, and did I mention review? 


End file.
